<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempo by oakvitriol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119136">Tempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakvitriol/pseuds/oakvitriol'>oakvitriol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Parental Love, Poetry, Regret, Retelling, Short &amp; Sweet, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, wilbur could've been a better father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakvitriol/pseuds/oakvitriol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple poem showing how Wilbur views Fundy through the years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adagio. I hold my son...brush his soft, orange fur and style it into pretty, petite plaits. Though they're pulled loose as he fusses in his sleep. I softly smile, and can't help but think it's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.<br/>
<br/>
Maestoso. He grows. I sing and play all manner of music for him. I watch as he dances, as he learns. My son.</p><p>Prestissimo. He grows. His skin becomes weary, pale, uneasy and his eyes stare, burning from the fire. Sharp and aching all at once. He walks away. I barely notice.<br/>
<br/>
Grave. I don't recognise him. He no longer spares me a glance longer than a brief, fleeting moment. Orange hair whipping in the wind. I remember its softness between calloused fingers and I ache, though I don't know why. I softly smile, and can't help but think it's the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm currently figuring out what i actually want to do with ao3 and i think i might use it for all my writings, not just fanworks. anyway, i hope you enjoyed. have a wonderful day (or a peaceful night.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>